


to the problematic shippers.

by Anonymous



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:07:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28107522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: this one's actually worth reading, i'm more neutral about this and it isn't hate.
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/Toby Smith | Tubbo, Dave | Technoblade/Wilbur Soot/TommyInnit, Toby Smith | Tubbo/TommyInnit, TommyInnit/Phil Watson
Comments: 13
Kudos: 149
Collections: anonymous





	to the problematic shippers.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [problematic mcyt](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=problematic+mcyt).



this isn't hate, this is just a little message to you guys.

i hope your doing okay.  
i don't think your gross, i know you've been through a lot. i used to be like you guys and i'm here to admit it.  
i don't condone or approve of it, but if your problematic and your gonna write stuff about problematic ships, please keep character tags out and put the correct warnings.  
Ljust keep it in your little corner and we know for a fact, we can't really stop you at all. so you keep it to yourself and to at least privatise anything that is problematic.  
again, i hope your doing okay.  
here's what i recommend, maybe get a new coping mechanism thats healthier?  
i know it may be hard but you'll get there, just take baby steps and it'll be okay.


End file.
